gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
GPB-04B Beargguy
The GPB-04B Beargguy is a Gunpla variation of the MSM-04 Acguy, it appears in the Model Suit Gunpla Builders Beginning G OVA. It is piloted by Rina Noyama. Technological & Combat Characteristics An anthropomorphic bear with a red knapsack unit on its back, the Beargguy is a modified version of the MSM-04 Acguy. Its weaponry consists of a mega particle cannon mounted in its right forearm, two mega particle cannons in the eyes, six tube missile launchers in each arm, six missiles in its knapsack, and a ranged beam weaponry known as beam recorder that is stored on the side of the knapsack. The Beargguy's arms can be extended to increase striking distance, and the suit can somehow hold the beam recorder with its paws. Armaments ;*Beam Recorder :The Beargguy's most unique ranged beam weaponry, the beam recorder is stored on the left side of the knapsack and handheld when in use. To use the beam recorder, the suit has to hold the weapon and 'blow' with its mouth, this will release a beam shot from the other end of the weapon. ;*6-tube Missile Launcher :Each arm of the suit is mounted with a 6-tube missile launcher. The missile launchers are similar to that used by the Acguy. ;*Mega Particle Cannon (Eye) & Mega Particle Cannon (Arm) :The Beargguy has three Mega Particle Cannons, one in the right paw and one in each eye. The Mega Particle Cannon (Arm) is the same weapon as that used by the Acguy. The suit can fire successive shots from the cannons due to the unique water cooling system used in the Acguy series. ;*Missile :Besides firing missiles from its forearm, the suit can also fire six more missiles from its Knapsack Unit. Special Equipment & Features ;*Extendable Arm :Beargguy retains the Acguy's extendable arms for striking down enemy mobile suits. ;*Knapsack Unit :The Knapsack Unit is a special backpack developed for the Beargguy, it resembles a schoolgirl's backpack. The unit stores six missiles, and can hold the beam recorder on the left side. History The GPB-04B Beargguy was first created as a simple redecoration - Rina had built a normal Acguy and placed a bear hoodie over its head and placed a plastic fish in its claws. Haru and Kenta later helped in modifying the Acguy model kit into an actual Beargguy. Rina, along with Kenta in his white Sazabi, were forced to launch without Haru in the Gunpla Battlers Championship, where she find out her Beargguy was not meant for space combat, making her a liability. The Beargguy and Sazabi were rescued from the reappearance of the Hi-Nu Gundam by Haru and the completed Beginning 30 Gundam. When Boris Schauer and his assistants Diana Lee and Sam arrive to challenge Haru and his friends, Rina challenges Diana and her MS-18E Kämpfer. Her unconventional weaponry takes Diana off-guard as the Beargguy's Mega Particle Cannon (Eye) nearly destroys the Kampfer. Variants ;*GPB-04NYA Nyagguy ;*Polar Beargguy ;*KUMA-03 Beargguy III Picture Gallery GPB-04B-6425.jpg|GPB-04B Beargguy imagesCA4SFHS6.jpg|Beargguy about to use its beam recorder HG - GPB-04B - Beargguy.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-04B Beargguy HG - GPB-04B Beargguy0.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-04B Beargguy HG - GPB-04B Beargguy1.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-04B Beargguy HG - GPB-04B Beargguy2.jpg|HG 1/144 - GPB-04B Beargguy gpb-04b-backpackrecorder.jpg|Backpack and beam recoder Bearguy.jpg|Bearguy from SD Gundam G Generation Overworld Gunpla Hggb04.jpg|HGGB 1/144 GPB-04B Beargguy (2010): box art HG Pink Beargguy.jpg|HGGB 1/144 GPB-04B Pink Beargguy (Gunpla World Expo 2011 exclusive; 2011): box art HG Beargguy 7-Eleven Color.jpg|HGGB 1/144 GPB-04B Beargguy (7-Eleven Color Ver.) (7-Eleven Japan exclusive ; 2011): box art External links